Targaryen y Stark
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen llega a Invernalia justo a tiempo de salvar a Bran de los salvajes. Ocultando su identidad, su único objetivo es llegar al Muro, con objetivo de aclarar las extrañas ansias de sus dragones. Localizado en el primer libro, Juego de Tronos, pero con spoilers de los cinco libros. Jon/Dany fic


**N/A:**** Fanfic basado en la saga "A Song of Ice and Fire", de George R. R. Martin. Ya que temo por la vida de mis dos personajes preferidos (Jon Nieve y Daenerys Targaryen), y este fandom es muy pequeño, me he decidido a colaborar. Mis disculpas si resulta algo confuso, pero me he preguntado siempre qué hubiese pasado si Dany apareciese en Invernalia... Principalmente localizado por la página 217 del primer libro, cuando unos salvajes atacan a Bran...**

- Al oír el crujido de las hojas a su espalda, Bran movió las riendas para que _Bailarina _se diera media vuelta, con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus amigos, pero los hombres harapientos que aparecieron en la orilla del río eran completos desconocidos. - _**Bran**__, página 220 de "Juego de Tronos"._

**Capítulo 1: La Chica Plateada**

Bran

- Buenos días – saludó, nervioso. Una simple mirada le había bastado para saber que no eran guardabosques, ni tampoco campesinos. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo lujosas que eran las ropas que llevaba. Lucía un chaleco nuevo, de lana gris oscura con botones de plata, y se aseguraba la capa ribeteada de pieles con un gran broche de plata. También las botas y los guantes tenían forro de piel.

- Estás solo, ¿eh? —dijo el más corpulento, un hombre calvo de rostro curtido por el viento—. Pobre chico, se ha perdido en el Bosque de los Lobos.

- No me he perdido. —A Bran no le gustaban las miradas de los desconocidos. Los contó, eran cuatro, pero al volver la cabeza vio a dos más a su espalda—. Mi hermano se ha alejado un momento, y mis guardias no tardarán en llegar.

- Tus guardias, ¿eh? —dijo un segundo hombre, con barba gris de varios días en las mejillas demacradas—. ¿Y qué es lo que guardan, señorito? ¿Ese broche de plata que llevas en la capa?

- Es bonito —dijo una voz de mujer. Aunque no parecía una mujer; era alta y flaca, tenía el rostro endurecido como el de los demás, y se ocultaba el pelo bajo un casco en forma de cuenco. Llevaba una lanza de dos metros, con asta de roble negro y punta de acero oxidado.

- Vamos a verlo mejor —sugirió el calvo.

Bran lo miró, nervioso. Las ropas del hombre estaban sucias, casi destrozadas, con parches marrones, azules, verdes, casi todos desteñidos hasta parecer grises, aunque quizá en el pasado su capa fue negra. El hombre de la barba incipiente también llevaba harapos negros, y Bran se sobresaltó. De pronto, recordó al hombre al que su padre había decapitado el día que encontraron a los cachorros de huargo. También aquél había vestido el negro, y su padre le

explicó que era un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche._ «No hay ser más peligroso _—fueron las palabras de Lord Eddard—_. El desertor sabe que, si lo atrapan, se puede dar por muerto, así que no se detendrá ante ningún crimen por espantoso que sea.»_

- El broche, mocoso —dijo el hombre corpulento y extendió la mano.

- Nos llevaremos también el caballo —dijo una mujer más baja que Robb, con cara de plato y pelo rubio muy lacio—. Bájate, venga. —Se sacó de la manga un cuchillo de hoja serrada.

- No... —tartamudeó Bran—. No puedo... —Antes de que Bran tuviera tiempo de hacer que _Bailarina _se diera la vuelta para alejarse al galope, el hombre corpulento agarró las riendas.

- Claro que puedes, señorito. Y haz lo que te han dicho, si sabes lo que te conviene.

- Mira cómo va sujeto a la silla, Stiv. —La mujer alta apuntó con la lanza—. Puede que diga la verdad.

- Son correas, ¿verdad? —asintió Stiv. Se sacó una daga de la funda que le colgaba del cinturón—. De eso me encargo yo.

- ¿Eres una especie de tulllido? —preguntó la mujer baja.

- Soy Brandon Stark de Invernalia —dijo Bran, mirándolo rabioso—, y si no sueltas mi caballo os haré ajusticiar a todos.

- No cabe duda, es un Stark. —El hombre flaco de la barbita gris se echó a reír—. Sólo los Stark son tan idiotas como para amenazar cuando deberían estar suplicando.

- Córtale la picha y métesela en la boca —sugirió la mujer baja—. A ver si así se calla.

- Eres tan idiota como fea, Hali —dijo la mujer alta—. Muerto, el chico no vale nada. En cambio, vivo... Por todos los dioses, ¿te imaginas qué nos daría Mance si le lleváramos como rehén a un pariente de Benjen Stark?

- A la mierda con Mance —bufó el hombre corpulento—. ¿Acaso quieres volver allí, Osha? Estúpida. ¿Crees que a los caminantes blancos les importará que tengas un rehén? —Se volvió hacia Bran y cortó la correa del muslo del chico. El cuero se abrió con un susurro.

Había sido un tajo rápido y descuidado, profundo. Bran bajó la vista y vio la carne blanca por debajo de las polainas de lana. La sangre empezó a manar, vio cómo se extendía la mancha roja. Tenía una sensación curiosa, como si estuviera presenciando todo aquello desde otro lugar. No había sentido

dolor, ni la más mínima molestia. El hombre dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa.

- Dejadle en paz. Si lo dejáis ir en este instante, quizás sea misericordiosa y os dé una muerte rápida...

La voz surgió como de la nada. Provenía de todas partes y ninguna a la vez. Bran intentó dar con la propietaria de aquella voz, pero sus ojos no encontraban nada. Los salvajes se pusieron alerta, como si esperasen que algo horrible cayese sobre ellos al menor instante. De improviso, una gran sombra cubrió el cielo sobre sus cabezas, y un dragón negro aterrizó pocos metros a la derecha de Bran, plegando las hermosas alas en torno a su escamoso cuerpo.

El salvaje, Stiv, se alejó corriendo de allí, y lo mismo hicieron el resto de salvajes... Menos la chica alta, la de la lanza, Osha. Ella se quedó mirando al dragón, como congelada. Bran creía saber cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

El dragón era enorme. La pálida luz del sol arrancaba destellos escarlatas de sus escamas, negras como la tinta. La imponente criatura inclinó el largo cuello hacia Bran, y de él se deslizó una joven de cabellos tan rubios que casi parecían plateados.

Llevaba unas extrañas prendas, como de la más fina seda plateada, y una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, sujeta por un broche de plata con la forma de un dragón tricéfalo.

_Se parece mucho a la capa de Jon llevaba cuando se fue._ Pensó Bran.

Pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos lilas que le miraban fijamente... Y parecían examinar su alma.

Ella se encaminó hacia él, acariciando levemente el lomo de _Bailarina_ antes de centrarse en la herida de su pierna.

- Bueno, tienes suerte... Es una herida fácil de curar – centró sus ojos lilas en él, evaluándolo -. Te advierto que va a dolerte.

Sin decir más, se quitó los guantes, rasgó aún más las polainas y colocó sus dedos sobre la herida sangrante.

Y Bran sintió. Lo percibió en desde lo más profundo de su ser, aún cuando la herida no hubiese sido dolorosa para él. Como si aquellas pálidas manos le devolviesen la sensibilidad en aquella pierna. Sintió el fuego recorrer sus venas, purificándolo todo a su paso. Sin poder evitarlo, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta, y el eco pareció recorrer todo el bosque.

- Aléjate de él ahora mismo y te prometo una muerte rápida e indolora – exclamó Robb.

Bran volvió la cabeza, aturdido, y allí estaba su hermano. Las palabras eran fuertes y seguras, pero su voz estaba llena de tensión. Iba montado y tras él, en el caballo, se veía el cuerpo sangrante de un alce. Tenía la espada en la mano enguantada... Aún no había visto al dragón.

La chica de cabellos plateados se centró en él, y Bran notó cómo se tensaba.

- Es mi hermano – dijo, mirando a la chica.

Ella le miró a los ojos, y él pudo notar cierto deje de sorpresa. La herida había dejado de sangrar... De hecho, lo único que quedaba de tal herida era una fina línea rojiza. Pero las manos pálidas de la chica estaban manchadas de sangre, como quemada. Y, sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de fuego en las polainas o en la piel de su pierna.

Robb silbó. Se oyó el sonido de unas pisadas ligeras sobre las hojas húmedas. La maleza se apartó, la nieve cayó de las ramas bajas, y _Viento Gris_ y _Verano_ salieron de la espesura. _Verano_ olfateó el aire y dejó escapar un extraño sonido, como de anhelo.

Y entonces, el dragón se dejó ver. Se situó junto a la chica de pelo plateado, extendió las largas alas y abarcó a Bran junto a ella. Los ojos negros miraban fijamente a Robb, como si fuese su próxima presa. La chica tocó la cabeza del dragón – que se había inclinado sobre ella – y le acarició suavemente, como calmándolo.

- Tranquilo, Drogon. No debemos hacerles daño – se giró hacia Robb -. Habrías sido de más utilidad hace unos quince minutos, cuando Bran estaba siendo atacado por unos salvajes.

Robb estaba boquiabierto. _Verano_ salió corriendo hacia la chica, para frotarse contra sus pantorrillas. Ella le acarició, deslizando las manos bajo las orejas. El lobo solo se había mostrado así con Bran.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre? Me has salvado, y conoces el mío...

La chica sonrió. Sus ojos lilas parecieron brillar durante un momento, antes de responder:

- ¿Yo? Bueno... Puedes llamarme Dany.

Y su sonrisa pareció iluminar el bosque.

Robb estaba confuso. No solo era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, sino que por mucho que hablaran, ella jamás desvelaba su nombre completo, ni su origen, ni los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí...

- Fue pura casualidad – dijo al fin una noche -. Drogon me trajo hasta aquí.

Drogon. El dragón parecía haberse esfumado. En cuanto _Viento Gris_ se unió a _Verano_, rozando alegres las piernas de Dany, alzó el vuelo y se alejó.

Cuando Bran le preguntó a Dany por qué se marchaba, ella le miró y le dijo:

- Oh, a Drogon no le gusta el frío. Ha ido a algún lugar más cálido. Sabe que tardaré un poco más aquí.

- ¿Cómo sabrá que debe volver?

- Es mi hijo, Bran. Estamos... Conectados, en cierta forma.

El Stark se quedó sin habla. _¿Hijo? ¿Acaba de decir que es su hijo?_. Ella se detuvo antes de seguir, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos.

- Verás Bran, una vez tuve un sueño. En ese sueño, me quedaba atrapada en una casa roja, en llamas. Pero no tenía miedo, porque el fuego es mi amigo. Entonces, tres dragones se acercaban a mí, y me purificaban con sus fogosos alientos. Aún si era un sueño, fui _feliz._

- ¿El fuego es tu amigo?

- Sí. Pero no creas que soy una de esas devotas del tal R'hollr. Para mí el fuego no es un dios. Tan solo es... Una parte de mí, supongo.

- Entonces... Lo que soñaste...

Robb parecía escéptico. Bran se limitó a esperar la respuesta.

- Dos días después, la casa en la que mi hermano mayor y yo habíamos estado refugiados empezó a arder... Con nosotros dentro. La señora de la casa nos vendió a los mercenarios. Debió parecerle divertido, regalarme tres huevos de dragón por mi decimosexto día de nombre... Y prendernos fuego después.

Robb la miró, como si de repente buscase marcas o algo así.

- Pero... Dany, tu estas viva...

Bran estaba aturdido. ¿Quién hubiese deseado hacerle daño a Dany? A penas la conocía y ya le caía genial... Por no hablar de los lobos, que prácticamente se peleaban por su atención. Estaban volviendo al castillo, y Dany estaba sombre el caballo de Robb. Ella había intentado negarse, pero Robb le insistió... Él llevaba las riendas, y _Verano _ y _Viento Gris_ rodeaban el caballo.

Dany suspiró.

- Sí... El fuego no causó daño alguno, como puedes ver... De hecho, la única consecuencia destacable en mí fue que perdí hasta la última hebra de mi cabello. En cambio, mi hermano... Bueno, se ha reunido con nuestros padres.

Los lobos gruñeron. Por algún motivo, se habían comportado así desde que Dany mencionase a su hermano por primera vez. Como... Como si quisiesen protegerla de algo.

- Mi... Mi más sincero pésame, Dany. Debió ser duro para ti...

- Oh, bueno... Supongo que sí, Robb... Pero no debes sentirlo por él. Aveces creo que los mercenarios me hicieron un favor. Mi hermano se había vuelto...

Bran la miró con atención. En los ojos lilas parecía esconderse un deje de temor.

- Tu hermano... ¿Tu hermano era malo contigo, Dany?

Ella asintió.

- Lo llamaba "Despertar al Dragón". No siempre fue así... Supongo que la ira fue acumulándose con el tiempo, y yo... Yo siempre era la persona que tenía más cerca.

Los lobos liberaron extraños sonidos, y parecieron asustar aún más a la salvaje que iba tras ellos, atada al caballo del primogénito de Ned Stark. Robb apretó los puños y Bran le deseó lo peor al hermano de Dany. _¿Cómo podía alguien querer dañarla? _se dijo Bran. A ella, tan hermosa como buena. A ella, que sin siquiera conocerle le había salvado...

Todo en ella era pálido. Si se tendiera desnuda sobre la nieve, casi podría desaparecer... Pero un Stark no debía pensar esas cosas de una señorita. ___Por muy hermosa que me parezca___ se dijo Robb.

- Dime, Bran... ¿Cómo se durmieron tus piernas?

- Ehh... No están dormidas, Dany. Me caí y ya no podré caminar...

- Tonterías. He curado tu herida. Mi fuego ha recorrido tus venas... Tus piernas están dormidas, pero aún podemos despertarlas. Si me dejas, claro.

- Pero el maestre...

- Los maestres creen solo en sus potingues, Robb Stark. ¿Qué saben ellos del fuego que danza en mi sangre? Las piernas de Bran están dormidas. Yo puedo despertarlas, pero... Dolerá, y mucho.

- ¡No me importa! Si puedo volver a caminar...

Dany rió levemente.

- Oh, podrás. Pero va a costarte. Si hubiese llegado antes... Ahora tendrás que volver a aprender.

- ¿Aprender? ¿A qué te refieres, Dany?

- Tu hermano ha pasado mucho tiempo sin caminar, Robb. Debe volver a acostumbrarse. Pero seguro que lo consigues enseguida.

- Umm... Dany... Dijiste que tu hermano murió en el incendio... ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

- ¿Escapar...? Oh, no escapé. Me limité a abrazar a los huevos de dragón. El fuego nos rodeó, lamió mi cabello... Cuando me desperté no me quedaba ni un solo pelo en el cuerpo, tenía tres dragones abrazándose a mi cuerpo y pude... No sé bien cómo definirlo. Pero desde ese momento supe qué necesitaban, lo que pensaban... Alcé mis ojos al cielo y vi el cometa rojo. Desde entonces, he seguido su trayectoria.

- Vaya... Debes de haber viajado mucho. ¿Te quedabas en posadas?

- Ehh... No, Bran. Fui a lomos de Drogon. Por desgracia, Rhaegal y Viserion tienen sus propias ideas. Tuvimos que pararnos muchas veces, para cazar o, sencillamente, tumbarnos un rato al sol.

- ¿Rhaegal? ¿No se parece mucho al nombre de...?

- ¿Rhaegar Targaryen? Sí, Robb. Les puse sus nombres en honor a tres hombres: Rhaegar Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen y Drogo, un poderoso khal dothraki.

- ¿Dothraki?

- También llamados "Los hombres jinete". Yo misma fui parte de un khalassar, durante unos meses. En ese entonces, aún no había llegado a mi decimosegundo día del nombre. Mi hermano iba a casarme con Drogo cuando bajara mi Sangre de Luna.

- ¿Por qué, Dany?

- Mi hermano era ambicioso. Y Drogo poseía un gran ejército dothraki. Para él era un buen intercambio: La inútil de su hermana, por un ejército con el cual conquistar Poniente y sus Siete Reinos.

Bran la miró, sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡No eres inútil!

- Por desgracia mi hermano no pensaba lo mismo, Bran. Pero no me quedé allí. Aprendí el idioma de los dothrakis, sí... Pero ese no era mi lugar. Yo nací en Poniente. Solo quería volver a mi hogar... Si es que alguna vez tuve uno. Cuando tus piernas despierten, seguiré mi camino, hacia el Muro.

- ¿Vas al Muro? ¿Tienes algún familiar allí? ¿Volverás a Invernalia?

- Pues... Sí, Sí y Quizás. Mis dragones quieren ir al Muro, pero no entiendo lo que me dicen. Algo sobre cadáveres y no se qué. La verdad, me preocupaba que hubiesen comido algo en mal estado, pero he estado comiendo con ellos, así que...

- Tenemos un hermano en el Muro. ¿Podrías darle un mensaje, si le ves?

- Claro. Pero antes debo centrarme en tus piernas, Bran.

Llegaron al castillo, y Dany se fue con Bran. Robb no pudo acompañarles, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Hodor se encargó de llevar a Bran hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí, Dany pidió que nadie entrara. Solo _Verano_ pudo quedarse, y ser testigo de las artes curativas de la chica.

Bran intentó no gritar, mientras el _fuego_ le recorría las piernas, devolviéndole poco a poco la sensibilidad. Pero para cuando el sol cayó, el niño ya se había dejado la garganta a gritos. Aún así, _Verano_ no atacó a Dany en ningún momento...

La chica plateada acababa de arropar a Bran con las pieles cuando la puerta se abrió de forma brusca. Rickon y _Peludo_ entraron.

- ¡Bran!

_Peludo_ gruñó un poco, pero no tardó en restregar su hocico contra la capa de Dany, buscando caricias. Parecía que los lobos huargo adoraban a la chica de forma instantánea.

- Hola. Tú debes ser el pequeño de los Stark. Yo soy Dany.

- Yo me llamo Rickon. ¿Por qué gritaba Bran?

- Tu hermano tiene las piernas dormidas. Yo las estoy forzando a despertar, y eso le causa dolor a Bran. Pero pronto dejará de dolerle, y podrá caminar como antes.

Primero fueron Bran y Robb, después Rickon... Y entonces, uno a uno, todos los habitantes de Invernalia cayeron a sus pies. Los dragones, eso sí, no se dejaron ver. Varios días después, Bran ya sentía las piernas por completo, y podía caminar – de forma un tanto torpe –, si alguien le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

Robb se había admitido a sí mismo que amaba a Dany.

Su hermoso rostro, sus labios exquisitos, la bondad mostrada para con su hermano, la belleza única de sus sonrisa, la forma en la que acariciaba a _Viento Gris_, momentos en los que no sabía si eran para el lobo o para él, pues las sentía sobre su piel, aunque estuviesen a varios metros de distancia.

La amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer, y el anhelo parecía robarle poco a poco la cordura. El mínimo vistazo a su piel de marfil, el mínimo roce... Desataban unas ráfagas de fuego en su interior, que siempre acababan en el mismo lugar. Llegó a usar la capa hasta dentro del castillo, y no precisamente para resguardarse del frío...

Aún así, nadie nunca pudo sonsacarle su apellido. Por otra parte, la salvaje, Osha, se portaba bien, aunque nadie había sido tan confiado como para quitarle todas las cadenas.

Cuando Bran pudo mantenerse en pie por si mismo, Dany decidió que ya era hora de partir. Robb y Bran le entregaron sus respectivos mensajes, y le describieron a Jon Nieve lo mejor que pudieron.

Antes de despedirse, y estando a solas en la que fuera la habitación de Jon - en la cual Dany había estado durmiendo – Robb cedió por vez primera a sus impulsos. Sin avisar, sin pedir permiso, tomó el rostro de Dany entre sus manos desnudas y la besó. Ella se debatió al principio, pero... Tras varios minutos le respondió, dejándole entrar en su boca, rodeando su nuca con los brazos, atrayéndole más hacia ella. El beso fue voraz, y cuando por fin se separaron, Dany tenía los labios rojos.

Se miraron a los ojos, y en los de ella él pudo observar el miedo, así como una necesidad tan profunda que le hacían querer tomarla allí mismo, con tal de satisfacerla.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Dany?

- Tengo miedo... Porque si me permito amarte, corro el riesgo de perderte... Y no podría soportar perder a alguien amado otra vez.

- Entonces tú...

- No me he casado. Y no he estado con hombre alguno... Pero he amado a alguien. Lo amé con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y aún así me fue arrebatado. No me pidas que te ame, Robb Stark. Sobre mí pesa una gran carga. Si supieses quién soy en realidad, quizás mi cabeza ya no estaría sobre mis hombros.

Robb intentó replicar. Quiso decir algo, pero en sus ojos pudo ver que, en verdad, ocultaba un gran secreto. Por ello, la dejó ir. La dejó ir maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de retenerla, pero después de todo la amaba.

Dany subió a lomos de Drogon, y no tardó en desaparecer, ser una sencilla mancha en el cielo... ___Si amas algo, déjalo libre_ – dice el refrán -_. Pero yo no estoy seguro de que vuelva. La amo, sí... Pero... ¿He cometido un error dejándola marchar?___

Jon

- Sois los mocosos más inútiles que he entrenado jamás —les informó Ser Alliser Thorne cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en el patio—. Tenéis unas manos que sólo valen para quitar el estiércol a palazos, no para empuñar espadas, y si de mí dependiera os mandaría a todos a cuidar de los

cerdos. Pero anoche me dijeron que Gueren viene por el camino real con cinco chicos nuevos. Con suerte alguno de ellos valdrá una mierda. Como tengo que hacerles sitio, he decidido pasaros a ocho al Lord Comandante, para que haga con vosotros lo que le venga en gana. —Fue anunciando los

nombres uno a uno—. Sapo. Cabeza de Piedra. Uro. Amoroso. Espinilla. Mono. Ser Patán. —Por último miró a Jon—. Y el Bastardo.

Pyp gritó de alegría y lanzó su espada al aire. Ser Alliser clavó en él sus ojos de reptil.

- A partir de ahora dirán que sois hombres de la Guardia de la Noche, pero si os lo creéis es que sois más estúpidos que este mono de titiritero. No sois más que unos crios, estáis verdes, apestáis a verano y, cuando llegue el invierno, caeréis como moscas. —Sin decir más, Ser Alliser Thorne se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El resto de los chicos se reunió en torno a los ocho elegidos entre risas, maldiciones y felicitaciones. Halder dio un buen golpe a Sapo en las nalgas con el plano de la espada.

- ¡Sapo, de la Guardia de la Noche! —exclamó.

Pyp anunció a gritos que un hermano negro debía ir a caballo, y se subió a los hombros de Grenn. Ambos rodaron por el suelo entre puñetazos y gritos de júbilo. Dareon corrió a la armería y regresó con un pellejo de tinto agrio. Se pasaron el vino de mano en mano, sonriendo como idiotas, y sólo entonces advirtió Jon que Samwell Tarly estaba a solas, bajo un árbol muerto y sin hojas, en un rincón del patio. Le ofreció el pellejo.

- ¿Un trago de vino?

- No —dijo Sam sacudiendo la cabeza—, gracias, Jon.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien, de verdad —mintió el muchacho gordo—. Me alegro mucho por todos vosotros —se estremeció mientras intentaba fingir una sonrisa—. Algún día serás capitán de los exploradores, como lo fue tu tío.

- Como lo es mi tío —lo corrigió Jon. Se negaba a aceptar que Benjen Stark hubiera muerto.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, Halder lo llamó a gritos.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, vas a beber tú sólo?

Pyp le arrebató el pellejo de las manos y se alejó, bailoteando entre risas. Grenn lo agarró por el brazo, y Pyp retorció el pellejo, con lo que un chorro de tinto dio a Jon en la cara. Halder aulló en tono de protesta por el desperdicio de aquel buen vino. Jon farfulló y se sacudió. Matthar y Jeren se subieron al muro y empezaron a lanzarles bolas de nieve.

Cuando Jon consiguió liberarse, con el pelo lleno de nieve y el chaleco manchado de vino, Samwell Tarly había desaparecido.

Aquella noche, Hobb Tresdedos preparó a los chicos una cena especial para celebrarlo. Jon entró en la sala común y el propio Lord Mayordomo lo acompañó a un banco cerca del fuego. Los hombres mayores le palmearon los brazos al pasar. Los ocho futuros hermanos devoraron un festín de costillar de cordero asado con ajo y hierbas, adornado con ramitas de menta y con guarnición de puré de nabos amarillos que nadaba en mantequilla.

- Viene de la mesa del mismísimo Lord Comandante —les dijo Bowen Marsh.

Había ensaladas de espinacas, garbanzos y nabiza, y de postre cuencos de arándanos helados y natillas.

- Espero que no nos separen —dijo Pyp mientras se atiborraban alegremente.

- Yo espero que sí —dijo Sapo con una mueca—. Estoy harto de ver esas orejas que tienes.

- No os perdáis esto —se burló Pyp—. La sartén se aparta del cazo. Puedes estar seguro de que a ti te harán explorador, para que estés lo más lejos posible del castillo. Si Manee Rayder ataca, sólo tienes que levantarte el visor y enseñarle la cara; se largará con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Espero que me hagan explorador —replicó Grenn, el único que no se había reído.

- Y quién no —dijo Matthar.

Todos los que vestían el negro patrullaban el Muro, todos tenían que esgrimir las armas para defenderlo, pero los exploradores eran los verdaderos combatientes de la Guardia de la Noche. Eran los que cabalgaban más allá del Muro y recorrían el bosque embrujado y las montañas de hielo que se alzaban al oeste de la Torre Sombría, los que luchaban contra los salvajes, los gigantes y los terribles osos de las nieves.

- Yo no quiero —dijo Halder—. Prefiero estar con los constructores. ¿De qué servirían los exploradores si el Muro se viniera abajo?

De la orden de los constructores salían los albañiles y los carpinteros, que se encargaban del mantenimiento de las torres y fortalezas; los mineros, que cavaban túneles y trituraban rocas para empedrar caminos y senderos, y los leñadores, que despejaban la maleza siempre que el bosque presionaba demasiado contra el Muro. Se decía que, en cierta ocasión, habían acarreado sobre trineos bloques inmensos de hielo desde los lagos helados, en lo más profundo del Bosque Encantado, para llevarlos hacia el sur y elevar todavía más el Muro. Pero había sido en tiempos ya muy lejanos; en aquellos momentos apenas si daban abasto a recorrer el Muro desde Guardiaoriente a la Torre Sombría, siempre alerta en busca de grietas o zonas derretidas, para realizar las reparaciones necesarias.

- El Viejo Oso no es ningún idiota —señaló Dareon—. Seguro que a ti te hacen constructor, y a Jon, explorador. Es el que mejor monta y el que mejor maneja la espada de todos nosotros, y su tío era el capitán de los exploradores antes de... —Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir y

se interrumpió, avergonzado.

- Benjen Stark todavía es el capitán de los exploradores —le dijo Jon mientras jugueteaba con su cuenco de arándanos. Quizá los demás dieran ya por perdido a su tío, pero él no. Apartó a un lado el postre que apenas había tocado y se levantó del banco.

- ¿No te lo vas a comer? —preguntó Sapo.

- Todo tuyo. —Jon casi no había probado el excelente festín de Hobb—. No me cabe ni un bocado más. —Recogió la capa que colgaba de un gancho cerca de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pyp corrió tras él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jon?

- Es Sam —dijo el muchacho—. Hoy no se ha sentado a la mesa.

- No es propio de él perderse una comida —asintió Pyp, pensativo—. ¿Crees que estará enfermo?

- Lo que está es asustado. Lo vamos a dejar solo. —Recordó el día en que había partido de Invernalia, rememoró las despedidas agridulces; Bran, inconsciente, y Robb con el pelo lleno de nieve, y los besos de Arya cuando le regaló a _Aguja_—. Una vez pronunciemos los juramentos, tendremos obligaciones. Puede que a algunos nos envíen fuera, a Guardiaoriente o a la Torre Sombría. Sam tendrá que seguir entrenándose, con tipos de la calaña de Rast o Cuger, y con los nuevos que vienen por el camino real. Los dioses saben cómo serán, pero seguro que Ser Alliser nace que se enfrenten a

él en cuanto tenga ocasión.

- Has hecho todo lo que has podido —le dijo Pyp con una mueca.

- Todo lo que he podido hacer no ha bastado —replicó Jon.

Inquieto, se dirigió hacia a la Torre Hardin para buscar a _Fantasma. _El lobo huargo lo siguió hasta los establos. Cuando entraron, los caballos más asustadizos empezaron a cocear en los compartimientos y agacharon las orejas. Jon ensilló su yegua, montó y salió del Castillo Negro en dirección sur, bajo la luna que iluminaba la noche. _Fantasma _corría por delante de él, casi parecía

volar, y desapareció en un instante. Los lobos necesitaban cazar.

Jon cabalgaba sin rumbo fijo. Sólo quería montar. Durante un rato siguió el curso del arroyo, escuchando el discurrir del agua helada sobre las rocas, y luego cortó campo a través para llegar al camino real. Se extendía ante él, estrecho y pedregoso, lleno de hierbajos. No parecía nada prometedor, pero con sólo verlo el corazón de Jon Nieve se llenó de nostalgia. Si siguiera aquel

camino llegaría a Invernalia y a Aguasdulces, a Desembarco del Rey, al Nido de Águilas y a tantos otros lugares: Roca Casterly, la Isla de los Rostros, las montañas rojas de Dorne, las cien islas de Braavos en el mar, las ruinas humeantes de la antigua Valyria... Lugares que Jon no vería jamás. El mundo estaba al otro lado de aquel camino, y él estaba allí.

Una vez hiciese los juramentos, el Muro sería su hogar hasta que fuera tan viejo como el maestre Aemon.

- Pero aún no he jurado nada —susurró.

No era ningún forajido, obligado a elegir entre pagar por sus crímenes o vestir el negro. Había ido allí por su voluntad y de la misma manera podía marcharse... Siempre que no hiciera el juramento.

Sólo tenía que seguir cabalgando y todo quedaría atrás. Antes de que brillara la luna llena estaría en Invernalia, con sus hermanos.

_**«**__Con tus medio hermanos _—le recordó una vocecita interior—_. Y con Lady Stark, que no te dará precisamente la bienvenida.__**»**_

En Invernalia no había lugar para él; tampoco en Desembarco del Rey. Ni siquiera su madre lo aceptaba. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se ponía triste. ¿Quién había sido su madre? ¿Qué aspecto tuvo? ¿Por qué la abandonó su padre?

_«Porque era una prostituta o una adúltera, idiota. Fue algo turbio, una deshonra; si no, ¿por qué Lord Eddard se avergonzaba de hablar de ella?»_

Jon Nieve dio la espalda al camino real para contemplar el Castillo Negro. Las hogueras quedaban ocultas tras una colina, pero el Muro estaba a la vista, blanco bajo la luz de la luna, vasto y frío, de horizonte a horizonte.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó aquel extraño sonido hasta que estuvo justo sobre él.

La oscuridad pareció abalanzarse sobre él, como si algo hubiese engullido la luz de la luna.

_Fantasma_ apareció como de la nada, con el hocico manchado de sangre. Pero no parecía tenso. Era más como... Como si estuviese esperando al mismo Jon.

La sombra se materializó a pocos metros del lobo huargo. Inclinó la cabeza, y de su largo cuello descendió una joven de cabellos tan claros que parecían brillar a la luz de la luna, nuevamente visible.

Ella se acercó a él, sin mostrar el menor signo de frío – aunque las ropas que ocultaba su larga capa negra se veían más bien finas – y acarició a _Fantasma_ en su camino.

Sin dejar que el joven Nieve se recuperase del asombro, fijó sus ojos liliáceos en él y le habló, con una voz similar a mil campanillas al viento:

- Dime. ¿Eres tú Jon Nieve?

**N/A:**** Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Me disculparán si he usado mucho material directo de George R. R. Martin, pero era necesario. Después de todo, esto es una especie de ****_presentación_. Por favor, si alguien lee esto, ¡Dadme vuestra opinión! ¡Aunque solo sea para maldecirme! :D**


End file.
